Wufei's Death
by Hotflamingo
Summary: If you love Wufei then don't read this! I like him too but a REALLY bad thing happens to him!! If you don't care read it! Its a murder mystery and its my first fic to please no flames!!!


Hi I'm Riley! This is my first fic. So no  
flames please!! Sorry but I kinda took a SMALL part of "I Know What You Did Last  
Summer". Disclamer: I don't own anything.  
**********************************************************  
  
  
  
Wufei's Death  
  
  
  
Wufei was walking home from the store. It didn't take him long. When Wufei  
finished puting his bags away he made a candle light dinner. Sally was coming home soon and he wanted  
to have a little 'fun' with her. Suddenly the door bell rang. He ran thinking it was Sally. He opened  
the door and was about to kiss the person there, but it wasn't Sally...it was a man! He stoped dead  
in his tracks and said,  
  
  
"Oh...hi! I'm Chang Wufei..who are you?" The man said nothing but smiled.  
He then pulled Wufei closer and said in his ear,  
  
  
"Your Chang Wufei??" Wufei said nothing but nodded. The man smiled a   
crooked smile then said softly,  
  
  
"Freeze..." Wufei was now more confused then ever. When he was about to  
pull away from the door but the man stabbed him with an old dagger! Wufei was already bleeding badly when the  
man stabbed him twelve more times. Wufei fell to the floor ozzing with blood. The man laughed an evil laugh.  
He stood there looking at Wufei. He draged him to the bath room and put him in the bath tub. He started letting  
the water go for a bath. Wufei's last sight was the man standing over him... laughing evily.  
  
  
  
3 Hours Later....  
  
  
Sally was just coming home from a bad day at work. She knew Wufei was going to be at   
her house and that made her happy. She opened the door to find that Wufei had made dinner but the candles were  
out and the dinner was cold. She smiled then heard that bath tub running. She went in the bath room to look for  
Wufei. She saw his head poking out of the shower curtain like he was asleep. She went over to him just to find  
the bath water was red! It had mixed with blood. She scream! She didn't know what to do! She ran to the phone  
and called the police.  
  
  
The police and an ambulence came. Sally was still crying as hard as she could.   
She couldn't believe that the love of her life was gone! The other Gundam people were there too. THey were crying  
too. (Includeing Heero and Trowa) Quatre was the worst of the boys. He was crying almost as much as Sally was!  
Sally was still crying when she thought to herself,  
  
  
"I'll get you who ever killed Wu-chan..I'll get you.."  
  
  
  
  
4 Years Later  
  
  
  
  
Relena and Heero were smiling down at their child. They had gotten married and had  
a babby boy. He was now 3 almost 4 years old. They had taken him and his friend Mista to a movie! They kids were laughing  
at their favorite and funny hero. But Heero and Relena thought otherwise.   
  
  
  
"Sweety...why are we watching this crapy movie??" Heero wisperd in Relena's ear. She   
laughed and said back to him softly,  
  
  
"Because your son loves it!" Relena started to cuddle with Heero while watching the dull  
movie. Heero was starting to laugh at how his son looked when he was excited but he heard someone saying his name.  
  
  
  
"Heero....Heero...Heero...." Heero at first didn't bother to look around. But he heard the  
voice again, but this time louder.  
  
  
  
"Heero...Heero..." It kept repeating. Heero looked down at Relena. She was silent watching   
her son and the movie. Heero looked around. He saw nothing. Heero shook his head and went back to the movie. But he kept   
hearing it! He looked around one more time and saw something that almost scared him to death! Looking over at the main door  
he saw Wufei..dripping with blood. Heero froze as Wufei started talking again.   
  
  
"I'm going to get you guys for what you did to me!" He screamed over and over again. Heero  
looked at everybody sitting calm. It was like Heero was the only person who could see him! Heero looked at Relena. He looked  
back at Wufei but he was gone.  
  
  
  
  
Quatre and Angel had a little too much to drink. They were laughing about trees squrals  
and chipmunks! They were laughing so hard they had a hard time getting down the hallway to the bedroom. They stubled on anything!  
Quatre was wearing Angel's shoes and Angel was wearing Quatre's pants! They were a funny sight to see! When they FINALY got to the  
bedroom they started making out on the bed. Even though they were making out they were still laughing! Quatre started to take off  
his clothes when he heard something.   
  
  
  
"I'm going to KILL you Quatre!" Said the voice. Quatre almost started to cry. Angel was confused   
and asked why he was crying.  
  
  
"Why will you kill me?!" He asked loudly. Angel was still confused and said she didn't say that.  
Quatre looked at her and said,  
  
  
"Ok!" They started making out again but he heard the same voice again. He looked over at his dresser  
and saw Wufei with a gun. He was bleeding all over and coming closer and closer.  
  
  
  
  
I'll have the next part of my story soon! Please R&R and remember no flames!  
  



End file.
